One Step at a Time
by A Writer for Hire
Summary: She was one of the coldest people he had ever seen. And if she kept up her aloof act, she was bound to be alone and friendless. And being alone and friendless was never a good idea in the Smash Mansion. Requested Fic, OCxIke
1. First Impressions

**A/N: **This story was written some time ago... I'd say it's about one or two years old. For my friend's sake, I shall post it up here. Enjoy, if you can, and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST IMPRESSIONS  
****-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Ding… dong…_

The stillness of the Mansion was broken by the soft chiming of the doorbell. Peach set her cup down and peered through the velvet curtains. Visitors were a rare treat for the Smashers and were welcomed with great enthusiasm. A tiny smile formed on her face as she remembered Toadsworth's surprise visit a few months ago. By the way they had welcomed the old Toad you would've thought that a king had dropped in!

Her room had a perfect view of the Smash Mansion's front steps. And now, as Peach gently pushed aside the curtain, she saw an interesting sight standing in front of the door.

It was a girl and a princess too, judging from the way she held herself. Strapped on her back was a black sheath… was it glowing? Her long, raven-black hair cascaded down her shoulders and was held back by a silver tiara. Peach squinted and saw a large sapphire embedded in the tiara. The girl's clothing was made of leather and dyed purple and black.

Peach sipped her tea as she examined the guest. Perhaps she was an acquaintance of Link or Zelda? She certainly looked like it.

_Ding… dong…_

"Bleep?" Mr. Game and Watch said. Peach nodded.

"Of course. If you need any more snacks, they're in the cupboard. I'll be back in a minute."

The Mansion's halls were unusually quiet and empty as Peach made her way to the doors. Master and Crazy Hand, along with the other Smashers, were at the Tournament. Unfortunately, Game and Watch had fallen ill. Peach had volunteered to stay behind to take care of the monochrome man.

"Is this the Smash Mansion?" the girl asked when Peach opened the door. The princess smiled.

"Yes, this is. My name is Peach." She held out a friendly hand. "And you are?"

The girl shook Peach's gloved hand and stared deep into her eyes. Cold violet against warm blue. "Lianna Peladral. Someone called… Master Hand…" Lianna's eyes narrowed. "Invited me here."

Master Hand invited her? But that would mean…! "I see," Peach answered pleasantly. "Why don't you come in? Master Hand and the others should be back soon."

"Who're you talking to?" said a gruff voice.

Peach turned to find Snake leaning casually against the base of the stairs. He scrutinized Lianna before lighting a cigarette. "Lost to Olimar," he said blandly. "Who's she?"

He was taking the loss pretty well, considering his reaction yesterday when he lost to King Dedede. "Isn't Olimar a pacifist?" Peach asked. "He said he simply abhorred fighting… oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you two! Lianna, this is Snake. Snake, Lianna."

"A pleasure to meet you." Lianna's icy tone said otherwise. Snake didn't even bat an eye.

"Lianna's here as Master Hand–"

"Recruited her?" Snake cut Peach off. "Go figure." He took a long drag on his cigarette. "It's just like him to do that to attract customers."

"Recruit?" Lianna inquired.

"You got a letter? Fancy writing with congratulations on top?"

"Yes."

"Came here to see what the heck was going on?"

Lianna glared at Snake. "What are you saying?"

Snake chuckled. "Well, if you got the letter and if you're standing here, Master Hand thinks that you've accepted the offer to be a Smasher. Simple as that." He noticed Lianna's flushed look and added, "Relax. That's the way Master Hand does things. We've all been duped by that stupid letter."

A feeble _beep_ floated from upstairs. Peach said hastily, "Snake, would you mind showing Lianna around? I'll have to check on Game and Watch."

Snake shrugged. "No problem."

Peach left the scene. The agent took another long drag on his cigarette. "Always did like Peach. Real sweet, innocent and all that, plays a damned good game of golf too." Snake sighed.

"Would you mind explaining what the letter means by 'tiers'?" Lianna asked. "It said something about us being grouped into tiers…"

Snake didn't answer. Lianna, annoyed by his reaction, repeated her question a second time. "Did you hear me? I asked you what tiers–"

"Ah! Our new Smasher has arrived, I see!"

Master Hand floated in, followed by the other curious fighters. Crazy Hand floated in the background, unwilling to stand out in the open. Snake immediately got up, extinguished his cigarette, and made his way to the stairs. Lianna grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna help Peach out with… uh… whatever she needs help with." Before Lianna could protest, Snake had left. Master Hand turned to Snake's way and Lianna could feel an intense dislike radiating from the disembodied hand.

"Well, I told you all about the new Smasher arriving into the Brawl and here she is! Lianna Peladral, if I remember correctly." Master Hand returned his attention back to her. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Lianna looked around her and said, "There's nothing interesting to say about me. I have been searching for the man who had robbed me of my birthright and I plan to avenge–"

"You mean you want to kill him!"

Toon Link floated down from the ceiling on a parasol, a smug grin on his face. "We've all heard _that_ before. Yadda yadda, person killed my parents, yadda yadda, get revenge, yadda yadda yadda, big hero status and all that jazz, and a happy ever after for the little princess!"

Lianna gave him a sharp glance. Toon Link stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Watch it, Toon Link," Pit warned. He gave a small smile at Lianna. Nothing much, it was just a small, polite smile, the kind you give to passing strangers, the smile that flickers in your mind and then disappears.

"I'm telling the truth though," Toon Link said. "C'mon, Pit, almost _everyone_ is a hero here except for old Bowser, Wolf, and Ganondork–"

"That's enough from you, rapscallion," said Crazy Hand, who was hiding in the shadows. "Brother, I suggest we give her a guide to fill her in on everything."

"Yes, yes, of course," Master Hand muttered. He seemed to have forgotten that Lianna was there. "Let's see… you! Yes, you… erm… Ike! You shall be her guide!"

Ike impassively stared at Lianna, folded his arms, and answered in the blandest tone Lianna had ever heard. "Fine. But I'm not helping her if she gets into any sort of trouble. That's for her to figure out." He added something else under his breath making Ness, who was standing next to him, laugh.

Lianna glared at him but the swordsman only looked away. The Smashers walked away, evidently disappointed that their new Smasher was nothing special, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated off to their office to discuss about the upcoming matches. Soon, a small group of fighters were the only people surrounding Lianna. Ike was among them.

"Did you meet the others?" Ike pointed to them as he said their names. "King Dedede, Mario, Luigi, Lucas, Ness, and… Olimar." The veteran Smashers were silent as a stone. Finally, Mario spoke up.

"It's-ah nice to meet you, Lianna." The plumber signaled for the others to do the same. The air was suddenly full of greetings.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya!"

"Uh-huh."

"… Hi?"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Are you a princess?"

"Thank you for the welcome," Lianna said. "I hope to enjoy my stay here…"

"Oh, you'll enjoy staying here all right." Snake had returned and was now precariously perched on the chandelier. He gave a half-wave and said, "Master Hand made sure of it. Whatever you need, he has it." He was smoking another cigarette.

"Would you mind putting that out, Snake?" Peach called from the staircase. The agent grumbled but obligingly put out the offending item.

Ness looked at the two before yelling, "Are the rumors true, Peach?"

Peach was genuinely surprised. "Why… what gave you that idea, Ness?" She gracefully walked away. Ness solemnly faced Lucas.

"I told you so."

"That doesn't prove anything," Lucas said. "You probably upset her, that's all." Lianna broke in.

"What rumors?"

"That's something you don't need to know," Ike said. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room." The others dispersed. Lianna followed Ike through the winding hallways.

"Master Hand thinks big about everything," he said. "It's easy to get lost around here if it's your first time, but you'll adapt."

"I don't get lost," Lianna said. Ike was amused by her remark.

"Really? Tell me that after you spend the whole afternoon looking for the bathroom." He looked at her impassive face and said, "You don't think much of me, correct?"

"And what gives you that idea?"

"You know, if you want to make friends you'll have to lose that cold front. You'll need friends, a lot of them I'll have to say, around here."

"I can manage on my own."

Ike gave her an odd look. "Right. Well, here's your room. Enjoy. Feel free to take a nap or whatever. I'll be waiting outside for you."

The room was simple and plain. Everything was in a shade of black and white, giving it a gloomy feeling. When Lianna pulled back the curtains covering the window, though, she was greeted with a majestic sight of the nearby lake.

"You might want to decorate it and stuff," Ike stuck his head in. "The funny thing about these walls is that they change according to you. Some sort of magic. I don't really get it myself."

Lianna focused her gaze on the view outside. "Right." She turned around. "I've had a long journey. If you will leave me to rest…"

"Of course."

**=x=**

Ike shut the door behind him and sighed. Geez, what was with the new Smasher? She was one of the coldest people he had ever seen. If Lianna kept up her aloof act, she was bound to be alone and friendless. And being alone and friendless was never a good idea in the Smash Mansion.

He checked a clock hanging on the hallway. Dinner would be in two hours. He'd come back for her by then. In the meanwhile, he'll check out what Marth was up to.

Without giving Lianna Peladral another thought, Ike left for the Training Grounds.


	2. Double Trouble

**CHAPTER TWO: DOUBLE TROUBLE  
****-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Hello, Miss Peladral."_

"_Who's talking to me? How do you know my name?"_

"_There's no need to get upset. All you need to know is that I'm a friend. Put away that sword of yours."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm the Pig King, Miss Peladral…"_

**=x=**

"Lianna! C'mon, wake up! It's dinnertime! If we're late, all the good food will be taken!"

Lianna woke up to the pounding on her door. Ike's voice came again. He sounded extremely impatient. "Lianna! I know you're tired and all, but I don't want to be late for dinner. If you aren't out here in five minutes, I'm going without you!"

She blinked. Ah, yes, dinner. Perhaps some food would clear her mind of that disturbing dream. Lianna fastened on her sword and opened the door to an exasperated Ike.

"I apologize for causing you inconvenience," Lianna said. The latter rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Marth was with Ike, and he gave a stiff nod. "_Douzoyoroshiku_.Pleased to meet you." He began to walk briskly down the hall. Ike sighed.

"C'mon, let's go. I gotta tell you something on the way."

Lianna had to admit that she did not like the Smash Mansion very much right now. Although someof the Smashers were friendly, she felt alien, out of place here. Not to mention that she had a very odd dream. Who the hell was the Pig King, anyway? She glanced at Ike's stern face. "What is it?"

Ike stopped, turned around, and firmly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look, I know I've already said this, but you can't keep up your cold act. It's not helping at all, if you want to know. You have to fit in here. If anyone sticks out…"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Lianna said. "You would be noticed, wouldn't you?"

"Not in a good way, Lianna. I'm trying to help you." Ike sighed. "Master Hand doesn't like anyone who sticks out, all right? So we've all got to stick together, blend in."

"That is something I will not, and cannot, do," Lianna walked ahead, head held high, an air of disdain around her. Ike rolled his eyes and trailed after her.

**=x=**

The dining hall of the Smash Mansion wasn't a hall at all. It was a modest cafeteria, with some of the Fighting Alloys manning the food stations. Fragrant aromas floated in the air, an occasional bowl or spoon was dropped, and the room was filled with endless chattering. Ike was speaking in fluent Japanese with Marth, ignoring Lianna completely. She glared at him, but the warrior only turned away. Some help he was.

Lianna found an empty table to sit. It was tucked away in a nice little corner, away from everyone's sight. As she nibbled on her food, she pondered her mysterious dream. Was it a sign from the gods? A warning, perhaps? Who exactly was the Pig King, and why did he contact her?

"Mind if we sit with you?"

Lianna looked up to see Lucas and Ness standing there. How nice of them to offer a gesture of kindness. "Take a seat," Lianna said.

The two boys plunked down onto the rickety plastic benches so fast that the table trembled. Ness said cheerfully, "How'd you like the Smash Mansion?"

"It's adequate."

"Brrzoing?" A big-nosed face popped out from Ness's backpack. He picked it up and set it on the table.

"Meet Mr. Saturn!"

Lianna looked at the strange creature incredulously. "I see. A pleasure to meet you as well."

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Lucas asked. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Ike happened to pass by. He hung by the salad bar, pretending to be interested in the tomatoes as he kept an eye on Lianna. She glanced at him. Ike made a slight gesture with his hand. _Make conversation. _"I suppose I don't feel very… social today." Lianna scoured her mind for any topics to talk about. "Do you have any siblings?"

Ness seemed a bit worried at the question. He looked at Lucas in a fretting way. His friend showed no hesitation when he answered, "A twin brother."

"Really?" Lianna cocked an eyebrow. She did not seem to notice Ike's now-frantic signals. One of his hands hit Bowser in the face, which made the Koopa King growl fiercely at him. Ike quickly moved away. "What is his name? I would like to meet him sometime."

Ness was about to hastily interrupt when Lucas stopped him. "You don't have to treat me all special, you know Ness? I'm fine." Ness solemnly nodded and Lucas looked Lianna squarely in the eye. "My brother's name is Claus. You can't meet him."

"Why?"

Behind Lianna's back, Ike slapped his forehead. Ness was ready to interrupt once more until Lucas signaled for him to keep quiet. "He's dead." Lucas's voice was steady. There was no quavering, no visible signs of his sorrow. Lianna felt a slight blush rising to her face.

"I'm so sorry–"

"It's all right." Lucas stabbed his food. "You didn't know. Ness, you want my steak?"

Food was exchanged silently between the friends. Lianna scrambled for another topic to talk about. "Well, where do you come from? You must tell me."

"Onett," Ness said. "Lovely town. The best place in Eagleland, in my opinion. You have to visit it sometime, you know? But you have to be careful of the hippies. They're… dangerous."

Hippies? How could hippies be frightening? Lianna frowned and shook her head. Where the heck was Eagleland, anyway? "I see. Where do you come from, Lucas?"

"Tazmily Village. It's on Nowhere Island." Lucas nudged Ness. "You know, we're actually centuries apart from each other?"

Lianna blinked. "What?"

"It's true!" Ness exclaimed. "He's, oh, five centuries or so ahead of my time. Cool huh? And they still don't have flying cars. Sure, we have flying saucers, but where the heck are those flying DeLoreans?"

Lucas smiled. "Sorry, but we only use Ferraris."

"Oh, we'll need to change that!"

The two burst into laughter. At this point, Lianna was completely lost. She gave up on trying communicating with them all together and silently ate her meal. Suddenly, a huge glob of mashed potatoes hit Lianna squarely in the chest. Ness and Lucas sat up straight, looked at each other, and said in unison, "Food fight!" They both dove under the table. A bowl of macaroni hit Lianna in the face. Enough was enough. She wiped the gooey mess off and scanned the cafeteria for her tormentor.

Her eye landed on Toon Link, standing on a table and laughing his head off at her. Without a second thought, Lianna dove at him.

Toon Link rolled out of her way just in time and the cafeteria became deathly quiet. Lianna held the bowl that he had thrown at her and said coldly, "I believe this belongs to you."

Toon Link snickered. "Nice makeover on your face. You look a heck lot prettier like that. Why don't you keep it on? It's a big improvement!"

Lianna threw the bowl at him. She didn't mean to hit his face, or throw so hard, but that was what it did. Toon Link was sent tumbling through the tables and came to a stop a good foot away. The cartoon hero got up and unsheathed his sword. A small whisper rippled through the crowd, and soon everyone was yelling.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

The chants made Lianna's warrior blood boil. Toon Link gave that irritating smug grin of his and crowed, "Bring it on! You want a fight, you'll get a fight!"

Lianna was about to draw her own sword when a booming voice screeched, "What is going on here?!"

The chants died away and the crowd parted to let Crazy Hand pass through. The Hand looked around him, at the mess, at the now silent Smashers. "You." He jabbed a finger at Lianna and Toon Link. "You two are coming with me! You are in serious trouble, more trouble than you can ever imagine!"


End file.
